The Barrens
The Barrens, sometimes known as "The Wastes" or the "Death Zone" remain one of the most mysterious regions of the known Tario world. For as long as Saanz can remember, the barrens have been a region that is uninhabitable by their kind due to some sort of Wasteland Pollution. Though it appears to be very much just an extension of land, the atmosphere produces a very uncomfortable air that eventually disintegrates the lungs and renders their mobile skills useless. Many settlers who push the boundaries are known to be infected with what is known as The Wasteland Flu, a highly contagious virus that breaks down the immune system. The governments of Kent specifically have issued many warnings to settlers who live near the fringes and offers emergency medical services to those who are thought to be coming down with the flu. The Barrens are split into East and Western portions, dictated by the "Unknown River" that appears to separate them before flowing into the Bay of Clair. The Western Barrens This portion of the Barrens is known to once be a part of Giants territory known as "Michigan" and it is evidenced by the ruins of old Detroit across the river from the city of Windsor. The once large city is now nothing more than a landscape of hollowed out buildings overcome by nature. Many old and abandoned Automobiles can be seen from across the way and historians have noted the old city was probably once a hub for the creation of automobiles. Around the year 409, Windsorians crossed the river by boat and made landing on the shores of old Detroit. While the inner city could not be explored without facing severe levels of wasteland pollution, the rocky shore was actually completely habitable. With funding, these Windsorians founded the city of Troit and slowly began to form a distinct branch of Windsorian Culture complete with a separate language. More documents discovered also mentions the fabled lands of Ohio which lie far south across the Minoan Sea. No Saanz has ever made the journey there and back however there have been cases where contact from the opposite shore back to Tario proved that it does have habitable regions. Ohio is said to have sprawling hills in some segments. Larger than many hills in Tario. The Eastern Barrens East of the Unknown River are lands that are directly connected to the territorial continuity of Eastern Tario. Observers note the continued landscape beyond some of Kent's most northern cities though have been unable to explore it. The Eastern Barrens appear to be more natural compared to the Western Barrens that have more remnants of cities. Though settlers have tried and failed, there are rumors about the fabled Diamond Path which supposedly is the only path available through the Eastern Barrens that is not polluted. The Diamond Path is said to be directly connected to the old Highway 3 however official attempts to take this old road have proven to be futile. The Diamond Path is said to eventually lead to the distant Forest City, a sprawling metropolis that is utopian in nature. Few have gone this route because the effects of wasteland pollution prove to be too great for such a long journey though some have claimed to done so.